Phase
by Hornet394
Summary: Phasing moments of our beloved pack members, and why. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob already up. Still have Quil, Leah, Seth. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sam**

_'I honor my pack. I do what's best for them.'_  
><em>'This isn't about them. This is about Bella. She has never been the one for you, she had never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her!'<em>

* * *

><p>It was another typical, foggy day. Sam had just ended his shift and drove towards the petrol station where his girlfriend Leah worked. He hoped to give her a surprise visit today. Of course, he already had the day worked out. First dinner in Seattle, then movie. Sam licked his lips expectantly.<p>

Sam turned the corner and parked the car at a distance, he didn't want Leah to know that he was here. He sneaked over to the worker's corner at the petrol station. He heard Leah's voice drifting its way behind the door. _When did my hearing become so good?_ He wondered.

"You touch my ass again, I'll plow your head through that door."

"Aw Leah, just have a bit of fun."

"Bryan!" But she was near giggles now.

Sam couldn't believe his ears. His Leah was flirting with her colleague? His body started to heat up and he trembled uncontrollably, not able to control his emotions.

"Mmm Lee-lee, that tastes so good." 'Bryan' said.

"Fuck you Bry!" She shrieked

"Counting on that."

That was the last straw. Sam stalked back to his car, trying to control his anger. He hit on the gas pedal a bit hard, making the car shoot forward.

He didn't know where he was driving. Just somewhere. Very soon he ended up in the forest. A familiar sense of calm washed over him and he got out of the car, trying to soothe himself. "It's not true, Sam, it's just teasing. Leah would never betray you, right? Sam and Leah are made for each other."

His phone in his pocket started ringing. Groggily he answered it, fighting to keep his anger in check. "Hey Sam, I've got something to do after work. No need to wait for me." Leah chirped. "Lee-lee-" Sam got out. But Leah had already cut the line. But not fast enough. Sam could hear 'Bryan's' voice in the background. _Come over here, Lee-lee._

This time he really, honestly, truthfully, blew it. His body started to shake madly as the phone slid to the ground.

He felt as if the body wasn't his. His nerves and muscles and bones seemed to be dislocated. Then with a quick rush of anger, he exploded. Figuratively. When he could form an incoherent thought, he was on all fours. _What the fuck! _he cried, and was startled when a howl escaped from his mouth- muzzle.

_I'm a wolf. _he mumbled. Then the realization really dawned in. Imaginary sweat beads popped open. _I'm a wolf._ he thought again. _What kind of monster am I? First Lee, then this! _He howled, escaping into the night, as his phone started ringing again.

But nobody would answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared**

_'He wants you home, Lee-lee, where you belong.'_  
><em>'You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way.'<em>

* * *

><p>"Jared Cameron!" His mother howled. He winced and went over to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. "Why are you up?" She demanded, "You've just gotten a teeny weeny bit better from a fever!"<p>

Jared ducked a glare and replied, " 'S okay mum, it's just a fever." His mum hurrumphed and shook her finger at him. "Do you know how many people die from fever every year? Do you know fevers can become Malaria? Sars? HIV? Kidney cancer? LEUKEMIA? Do you want to scare your poor mother to death?"

"Chill, mum." Jared groaned. Mother hen sickness was in the air.

"No Jared I'm not going to chill. You WILL NOT leave the house today OR invite ANYONE over here, not even Sam. You WILL eat only the food I made for you and NOT any chips or soda or fries or chocolate. And you WILL NOT destroy the house OR steal out. I'll make dinner when I come home after work. I WILL see you." His mother lectured, hands propped on her hips, while Jared shrunk under her gaze. "Fine mum." He grumbled.

It was five minutes after the car left the driveway when the phone began to ring. "Hey Jared. You're not coming to school?" Paul asked. "Yeah dude. Where are you calling me from? The reception's so cheesy." Jared replied into the phone. "The toilet dumdum. It's Mr IJustGotDumpedByMyGirlfriend's Geography lesson. You can't believe how many girls got disappointed when you didn't show up when the bell rung." Paul chuckled.

Jared snorted, disbelieving. "Nah Paul. Just get back to class- or rather, ditch class. The toilet's stuffy." Paul suddenly groaned into the phone. "What?" Jared asked, shocked. Paul laughed, "Well, since I'm in the toilet, I think I'd better use the toilet."

"Eew!" Jared moaned.

It was another five minutes later when Jared set up the computer in his bedroom, and leaning back on his pillows, he had a perfect view of the woods next to the house. He was going on facebook when he spotted an ad:

_Wanna have pretty girls next to you when you're eating?  
>Or eat some girls?<br>Come to us!  
>Scrooge's kebabs and pies<em>

A flashback shot throuh his mind.

_Jared, I just got a new job.  
>What job, mum?<br>Oh, a waitress in a kebab and pie restaurant down at Forks.  
>Coolio! What's the name?<br>Scrooge's.  
><em>

... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

The name hit him. Hard.

His hands trembled furiously on the computer, and it kept hitting one button: w

_w w w w w w_

_Why- How- When- Where- Who- What- The- Hell_

Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Hey cousin. Whatcha doing now?" Sam asked. "Nothing." Jared replied, trying to get the anger out of my voice. "What's up? You haven't called for a long time." He fell silent for a moment. Then he said, "It's nothing really. Just checking up. Fever still going on?"

Involuntarily Jared touched my own forehead. The heat was strong. But he didn't feel delirous. "My head's still hot." He said. For truth he a little bit pissed off. At Sam, in fact. In fact almost everyone was a bit... well Sam dumped his long-time girlfriend Leah, who's in Jared's class, for her cousin Emily. And now Leah's being a total bitch and being mean to everyone.

"Actually... Jared, just now Charlie was out sweeping the indecent business." Sam suddenly said. "And?" Jared asked casually. The Forks sheriff had nothing to do with him. "They arrested everyone at Scrooge's."

.

..

...

...

!

"Jared? The place where- where- your mum- goes, right?"

The phone slid onto the ground. Jared clutched at the bed sheets, trying to find an anchor. "Jared? Jared? Jared!" the phone shouted. Jared scrambled over to the window, the green of the forest washing through his nerves. His legs buckled as he hurled himself out of the window without a thought, and he literally exploded midway.

He landed a heap on the lawn, the heat scorching through his limbs, and he lay there, paralyzed. Suddenly a voice drifted in his mind. _Jared! Get up!_ The voice howled. _ S... Sam? _ Jared perked up, trying to get back on his le- gs. _What... What am I? _ Jared exclaimed. A whimper escaped his muzzle. _Calm down, Jared. I'm coming. _

After a few minutes a black wolf emerged at the edge of the forest. _Jared, you're a werewolf, like me. Now come over here before someone sees. _ Sam growled. _Were- w-o-l-f! _ Jared cried, but he padded over to Sam. _Like the legends? _ Sam-the black wolf-nodded his black head. _You've got to lay low for some days before you can shift back to human. Oh. And don't tell anyone._

Jared jerked his head back. _ Not even mum? _ Sam replied, _the Elders will tell your mum... when she's out of custody. _ Jared's ears drooped. S_o... not even Paul? _ Jared asked, trying to change the subject.

_Not even Paul. In fact, you have to steer clear of him_, came the firm answer.

_Friends are not for us, Jared. Brothers are._


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul**

_'I don't need Rachel to protect me.'_

* * *

><p>Paul slouched in his seat, ignoring the lustful glances the girls were sending him. Jared sat a few seats away, but unlike the past, Jared had fixed his gaze on the girl next to him, Kim, instead of throwing paper airplanes. Ever since Jared skipped school for a few weeks and returned, he had ignored Paul like they had never met before. Instead he had followed Kim and Sam around like an obedient puppy. Talk about Kim - she had always been quiet, but she had stuck up to Jared all around after that few weeks. And this was Sam's last year.<p>

The teacher was looking around for someone to answer a question. Her gaze rested on Paul, but he fixed her in such a glare she looked away quickly. "Jared. Answer please. In World War I..."

Paul tuned out the teacher effectively, randomly doodling on his notebook. History wasn't that fun anymore with Jared messing up, and here he was, being the goody goody student.

At last the bell rang and he shuffled out of the classroom robotically. He passed Jared and Kim, and both their gazes rested on him. But he ignored them and pushed his way out of the throng. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. _Fuck you._ He thought inwardly.

He was getting into his car as a calm and peaceful voice called, "Paul, my son." But a chill rang up his spine. He turned slowly, and he faced the man he was destined to confront. "Good day to you, Mr Calini." Paul sneered.

Spencer Calini sighed dramatically and took off his glasses, scrubbing them thoroughly before putting them back on. "Paul, I'm your dad." He said. Paul's hands clenched into fists as he hissed, "I have no such father. I do not have a father who left his eight-month-old pregnant girlfriend in the middle of the wilderness and come back after _fourteen fucking years_ to claim his son. My last name is _Lahote_."

"Language, son." Spencer said. "Paul, no matter what, you are my son. We are blood. I promise you, I'll take care of you and your mother. Both of you'll never have to suffer again." Spencer said.

Paul shook his head. "You only want me to inherit your company and your wife's too old to fuck. Listen. I'm going to say this only once. _Mother and I do not fucking need you in our fucking life, no matter how fucked up it is, you piece of shit_!"

Spencer stared at his son, appalled. The chain of swear words! He was aware that a lot of students had stopped and watch. "Listen, son, I will send men to collect your mother. Now quietly get into the car with me and we'll get back to that little place you call home to take your things."

"Collect?" Paul's voice raised, "What do you treat Mother as, Mr Calini? One of your other fucking investments? A piece of the chess?" His body shook uncontrollably, and he fought the urge to beat the living daylights out of the older man.

Spencer's face grew pale. "Get into the car NOW, Paul." He commanded. He was answered by a fist on his cheek, as blood ran down his nose onto his speckless white shirt. "That's it Paul." He roared, and grabbing Paul's arm, two men slipped out of the rich-looking Porsche and grabbed Paul.

None of the spectators could say or do anything. Those who took out their phones were given a warning glare by Spencer Calini's men. Even the teachers were hyperventilating.

"You son of a bitch." Paul hissed, fighting his restraints. But Spencer's muscles bound him tightly, lured by the expensive pay. "Don't fight, my dear son." Spencer threatened. "And stop shaking."

Suddenly there was a swooshing sound, and one hand left Paul. Now he felt himself shaking, not trembling, but like he was shook by an earthquake. Someone shouted, "Paul!" near his ear. "Kim, get him out of here!"

The other arm left him as two slender and calming hands pulled him away from the courtyard, out of the schoolgate, into the bordering woodlands.

The more Paul thought, the more angry he felt. Suddenly he realized, "My mother!" What would Calini do to her? "I'll tell Jared to check on her later. When we're safe." Someone shouted. Paul looked up. Kim had planted herself on top of a tree, between branches. She smiled reassuringly at Paul, and said, "You're shaking."

Paul clutched himself. True, he was shaking again. "Is it because of your father?" Kim asked from the treetop. Anger feulled inside Paul again. "He is not my father!" He spat. Kim leaned forward, her face confused. "But... but... everyone heard him! You're so like him!"

Paul glared up at her. "I have nothing in common with him!" He shouted. Kim cringed, and Paul suddenly felt his insides pulled out, stretched, broken, and mended in the same instant. Not in the painful way though, more like... a stretching exercise. He literally exploded, landing on all fours. His gaze was still fixated on Kim, but she seemed bigger and clearer in his eyes.

"There. Finally." Her voice drifted to her ears. It didn't seem particularly louder, but clearer. He was a- damned- "Werewolf. At last you've phased." Kim yawned. "Took you long enough. For one I thought you would have been a fast phaser."

Paul inspected himself. He spotted silver fur, strong muscles, and six long inch fangs. Cool. After admiring himself, the previous conversation rushed back. _Kim. _He growled. Pacing near the tree, he snarled at her, baring his teeth. Kim stood up, her eyes widening with fear. "Look. I didn't mean it. It's just for stimulating the phase. Sam taught me. Please!"

Suddenly something big rammed into him, knocking him off his paws. Whipping around, he growled at the assiliant. It was a slightly smaller medium brown wolf, but the look in his eyes were almost feral. _Don't. Touch. Kim. _The wolf growled in his mind. _Chill out, you two, calm down, Jared. Kim's safe. _Another voice said. _Sam? _Paul asked, surprised. A black wolf emerged at his vision. _I'm a werewolf? Just like the legends?_ Paul asked. Jared seemed to calm down a bit. _Yeah. Exactly like the legends._ Jared looked up at Kim, and she smiled down at him, and started to slide down the tree. The assaultment of emotions overpowered Paul.

_What the-_ He gasped. Sam groaned _Hold it Jared_ as a wave of very intimate scenes between Jared and Kim flooded both of them. Jared ducked his head, _Sorry guys._ He said.

_You're not._ Paul and Sam said at the same time. Paul chuckled to himself. Things are getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Embry**

_'Like you saw just now, hanging out around werewolves has its risks.'_  
><em>'There's something you don't see every day.'<em>

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow, buddy." Embry and Quil wolf-whistled at Jake. Jake was still working on those two bikes, for the girl, Isabella Swan. "You think they have a thing?" Quil asked. "They sure have a thing." Embry grinned. Quil laughed, the two of them were rarely not mentioned every day.<p>

After Embry said his goodbyes to Quil, he turned right to his house, while Quil turned left. Embry was walking a few miles, then he bumped into someone. Literally. Embry stumbled a few steps back, looked up, and saw it was _the cult. _Sam, and his lapdogs Jared and Paul. It wasn't that they were gangs, or mafia. They just were... _the cult._ They rarely spoke to other people other than Sam and Jared's girls, Emily and Kim, well, their family and the teachers, but that was it. They kept to themselves, and even have eccentric school punctuality. Well, but the teachers didn't even mind. Probably because Sam's ancestor was Levi Uley, one of the elders. Rumour says that even Billy, Jacob's father, vouched for the boys.

But Jacob didn't particularly pay attention to Sam. True, he despised them, but he didn't really hate them with passion. Now that all his time was occupied on Bella, he rarely paid attention to _the cult _anymore.

_The cult _pushed past Embry and walked off, Jared throwing Embry a look, and Embry made faces at them after they left. He walked for a few miles again when a black shadow zipped past his feet. "Yo Embry!" Seth Clearwater giggled. The thirteen year old kid bounced up and down, obviously giddy about something. "Hey what's up kiddo." Embry laughed, ruffling Seth's hair. Seth was always the happy nut.

"I saw Jake and his girlfriend again!" he cried. "Where?" I asked. "At First beach, dumbdo. Eveyone brings their girlfriends there!" He cried. I grinned. Jakey really knew his territory. "Now here's the deal, Sethy. You run around town and warn everyone not to go to First Beach. Alright?"

Seth's eyes twinkled with mischief, then he bounced off again. Someone called me. I stood straight, for my heart to plummet down, down, down, down, down again. "Embry!" She cried. She advanced on me, Her hands on Her hips. "You're one minute late!" She shrieked, Her voice an octave higher than Her normal voice.

"You lifted the curfew ban yesterday." I pointed out, but She didn't believe me. "Me? Me? I raised the curfew I put? Don't be silly, Embry. I never lift bans I Myself put until you act like a normal human being, which you are failing to show Me."

She marched back to the house, fuming, and I slouched behind her. Luckily Seth was gone and no neighbours were out. "Embry." She said when She closed the door. "You, boy, is not like the other boys. Look at your friend Jacob! He's already dating, and a very knowledgable young woman from Forks that is. While I am stuck looking after you and your stupid antics because all your so-called girlfriends have no respect whatsoever for Me or anyone in the houeshold."

Slowly Embry said, "What about my dad?" She stared at Embry for a few seconds, Her eyes wide. "Embry. Go to hell. You make your mama disappointed." Tiffany Call pushed Embry out of the house and locked the door, leaving a very bewirlded and angry Embry. "What the fuck?" He asked aloud. He trembled, in fury, in disgust. He never understood why Tiffany always refused to tell Embry who his father was. It wasn't like that would bring the whole world down.

Strolling down the path, he bumped into someone again, not really noticing who was in front. "Oy!" Leah Clearwater growled, "You hit me!" Embry rolled his eyes. Mad woman after mad woman. "Move aside, bitch." He yawned. Leah's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. "Say it again." She growled. "Move. Aside. Bitch." Embry said it again.

Her fist came flying, but since Embry was prepared he dodged it with ease and zipped away. "Yeah, run away, just like your father. Oh oh oh oh yeah, You don't know who your _daddy _is." She suddenly laughed. Embry stopped in his tracks.

He turned around slowly, smouldering, facing the smirking Leah. "You. Don't. Even. Know. Who. Your. Daddy. Is." Leah said, slowly, emphasising every word.

Embry couldn't stop the lurching of hand, the shaking of the body. "Bitch!" He cried, his fist itching to connect with her head. But something dragged him back, two strong hands. "Come on Em!" Jared shouted in his ear. Jared? What the fuck?

But Jared was strong, and he dragged Embry into the safety of the woods. Embry turned his fury onto Jared. "Why don't you let me hit her?" He demanded. He didn't care if Jared was physically stronger than him, or older than him. He was angry.

And then he erupted. Literally exploded into shards as his bones moulded and reshaped, stretching his body in pangs. Snarls emerged from his mouth as his jaw jutted forward in an abnormal way and lunged at Jared. But in Jared's place stood a huge wolf, in a defensive stance. _Calm down! Do you want our secret to be exposed? _Jared hissed.

Embry pawed on the ground, uncomprehending. Quickly, Jared sent forward images of the Quileute legends Embry had known sinc childhood. _We're werewolves? _A whine escaped fro Embry's muzzle. Jared was silent again for a moment. _But something. This werewolg thingy is passed on by gene. So... there's presently three bloodlines. Uley, Black, and Ateara. The Clearwater's too because they have bloodlines from both three. And... Do you know which one you are from? _Jared asked tentatively. He knew Embry's dad was a harsh topic.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while, then an annoying, and irrating voice broke through. _Yo! Taught the newbie? _Paul said. _ShuttupPaul _Jared and Embry said in unison. _What? We're your brothers now. Em. You can't stick with Black and Ateara until they phase. But then, not anyone phases. _Paul snapped.

_Not anyone phases? _Embry asked. He had never thought of a day where he couldn't hang out with Jake and Quil. _That's reality, dude. _Paul said. _Our life will never be the same again._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jacob_**

_'Normal humans run away from monsters, Bella. And I never claimed to be normal. Just human.'  
><em>_'How did everything get messed up and twisted so that I was here now, all alone, an unwilling Alpha, cut off from my brothers, choosing vampires over them?'  
><em>

'Life sucks, and then you die._ Yeah, I should be so lucky.'  
><em>_'Everything that made me who I was – my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self – disconnected from me in that second – snip, snip, snip – and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.'_

* * *

><p>Jacob Black returned home grouching. The <em>date <em>with Bells hadn't gone well. That newt Newton! He wanted to punch the living daylights out of him! Trying to date his Bells. His.

He loved Bella. He really did. Ever since that Cullen kid had left Jake had been waiting for a chance to prove his love. He had to show Bella that he was the one for her. It was good now that she had stopped moping over the Cullen.

But the movie date was... awkward.

He passed the cliff of La Push, and the pack was there, cliff diving. Somehow pack fitted them, just like those in the legends. Sam was already in the water, Jared midway, Paul and Embry waiting for their turn. Embry. Embry never came over to Jake's garage anymore, only Quil came along. And it wasn't that much fun anymore. There were less topics without Embry, there were less jokes without Embry, there were less everything without Embry.\

He snorted, pushing on. He was half-aware of someone's eyes boring into him from the cliff.

Very soon he made his way to his house, and Billy opened the door before he could knock. "Jake," Billy said, his tone reproachful, "You hung out with Isabella Swan?" he asked. Jacob nodded. In the exterior, Billy seemed nice to Bells. But when she wasn't here, though, he seemed a little bit wary of her.

And Jacob's instincts served him right, because after Billy closed the door, he turned his wheelchair on him. "Jake- " he started, "Stay away from the Swan girl. You don't know who she ran with." Jacob turned to face his father, asking, "Why? She's hurt, trampled on, wounded by the damned Cullens."

"The Cullens," Billy growled, "That's who she runs with." Jake was confused. "What's wrong with the Cullens?" Billy realized what he said, and his gaze hardened. "I can't tell you now, Jake, wait."

"Then you can't tell me to stay away from Bella without a fucking reason!" Jake exploded. What the hell was her father thinking, interfering with his life? "I don't know what the hell you see, but what I see is a girl that has been treated as shit and a girl which is trying to get out of her fucking past!" He snarled.

The whole chain of words might have put others off, but Billy was, after all, his father. "Stop swearing, Jake! Bella's dangerous, the Cullen's more, she's not what you see, the Cullens will come back. The next person to be hurt is you!"

Jake could hold it no longer. With a growl he slammed his fist into the table, bringing down a corner with him, just to fall on all fours, exploding, expanding. His father seemed no more than miles away from his teeth. Wait, teeth? _Jacob Black? _Someone yelled in his mind. He took a step back, and crashed into the wall. _WHat the fuck am I! _

_You're a werewolf, Jake, like us._ The very annoying speaker said, then Jake recognized his voice. _Goddamn it, it's Paul. _He groaned. Suddenly Billy said, "They will explain." And just like nothing had happened, Billy wheeled his wheelchair back into his room. So, wolf Jake sat alone in the center of the dining room, as Paul started a length version, which was cut extremely short by Jared. _THere._ Jared announced proudly.

Suddenly Jake's thoughts flitted to Bella. He remembered Billy saying they would explain. _Fuck you, not the leech-lover! _Paul squeaked. _L-e-e-c-h-lover? _Jake asked, confused. Jared nodded in his mind. _Yup, leech-lover. Vampire lover. Seems that the whole bunch of fucking Cullens are vegetarian vampires. We can't hurt them, they can't bite a human. _

_Wait so Bella had been dating a, a, VAMPIRE? _

Two imaginary wolfheads nodded.

_Hey phase back first. You can't stay there in the dining room. _A commanding voice said.

Sam Uley.

_Come on Jake, the rightful Alpha._


End file.
